It is known that a conventional voltage regulator module (VRM) can be used to regulate a DC voltage supplied to a load such as a microprocessor. A VRM can include a power converter, such as a DC-DC converter, and may include other components such as a controller for controlling operation of the power converter.
An example of a DC-DC converter is a synchronous buck converter, which has minimal components, and therefore is widely used in VRM applications. In an example application, the input voltage to the buck converter is typically 12VDC. An output voltage produced by the VRM may be 5.0VDC, 3.3VDC, or even lower.
Conventional multiphase interleaved VRM power supply topologies can include two or more power converter phases that operate in parallel with each other to convert power and supply power to a corresponding load. Implementation of a multiphase voltage converter topology (as compared to a single voltage converter phase topology) can therefore enhance the output current capability of a power supply system.
A typical configuration of a VRM such as a so-called synchronous buck converter includes an inductor, a high side switch, and a low side switch. A controller associated with the buck converter repeatedly pulses the high side switch ON to convey power from a power source through the inductor to a dynamic load.
To maintain an output voltage at a relatively fixed value, the controller repeatedly pulses between activating a high side switch and low side switch to effectively alternate between connecting a node of an inductor to a voltage source and ground in order to control an output of the buck converter. Energy stored in the inductor increases during a time when the high side switch is ON and decreases during a time when the low side switch is ON. During switching operation, the inductor transfers energy from the input to the output of the converter to keep the output voltage relatively constant.
Today's microprocessors and high performance ASIC chips can operate on low voltages and require a wide range of currents such as less than 1 Ampere and over 100 amperes. A load can operate at these extremes of current for long or short periods of time.